WWETNA high school
by believer 15
Summary: Here in WWE/TNA high, we bring you the real teenage superstars and all the awkward situations that come with them.
1. welcome to hell

WWE/TNA high

Just another day walking the halls of WWE/TNA high, home of drama, excitement and plenty of fights. It's time for the first day of the new school year and let's see what kind of impression they leave on each other. Everyone is in their homeroom and getting to know more about each other.

"Welcome class, to the first day back." "I'm your history teacher, Jerry "the king" Lawler." "I would like to go around the class and see what you all are all about."

"What up, my name is john cena and I'm all about my hustle, loyalty and my respect for you, Mr. King."

"Kiss ass." Randy Orton whispered.

"What was that Orton?" cena said

"Nothing, Mr. Hustle, loyalty and respect" randy said ignorantly.

"Hey, knock it off you two. What's your name, young man?"

"My name is Randy Orton, and I'm all about being the best and killing legends." Saying with a sick smile on his face.

"Okay, next, what's your name, young lady?"

"Hi, I'm Kelly Kelly, and I'm all about getting a good grade in here no matter what I got to do to get it." She said while winking and blowing a kiss at Mr. Lawler.

"Alright, I might need to see you afterschool some time." "Next person please."

"My name is edge, and all about Canadian power, my best friend, christen and my girlfriend, Lita."

All the Canadian kids jumped up and applauded him.

"Alright, you two young ladies, go."

"Hey, my name is velvet sky and this is my best friend, Angelina love and we form the beautiful people. And we're all about cleansing the world, one ugly person at a time."

"Ok, I'm defiantly going to see you girls after class." Next person please."

"My name is winter and I'm all about witchcraft, spells and the beautiful Angelina love." She said while moving next to Angelina.

"Get away from me you stalker!" she screamed at winter.

"So…. Does that mean she is a lesbian or whatever?" Kelly Kelly said with a confused look on her face.

"My name is Jeff hardy and all about the colors of the rainbow and my creatures of the night."

The whole class just looked at him with a weird looks on their faces.

"What" Jeff asked.

"Never mind, next, you go."

"My name is ODB; I'm all about drinking beer and having fun.

"What does ODB stand for" Mr. Lawler asked.

"It stands for One,Dirty,Bitch. BAM!

"That's a woman, could have fooled me." Edge said with shock in his voice.

"Last, but not least, what's your name, young lady."

"My name is Mickie James, and I'm all about the country. You know, horseback riding, going to the farm on the weekends and hanging out with friends."

"Well, just by looking at this class alone, this is going to be one crazy year." The king said.

"BAM!" ODB shouted in Mr. Lawler's ear.


	2. hot for teacher

Hot for teacher

Afterschool, Mr. Jerry "the king" Lawler was just at his desk, grading his paper, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said.

And in walks the beautiful, but very ditzy, Kelly Kelly.

"Hi, Mr. Lawler." She said, sucking on a cherry sucker, looking oh so flirty.

"Well, what can I do for you, Kelly?" Mr. Lawler asked.

"Well, I was just taking you up on your offer of you being my personal tutor." She said as she inched in closer to her teacher, whispering in his ear.

"Umm… well, Kelly I don't know about that, maybe you should ask someone else." He said with a nervous high pitch in his voice.

"Oh please Mr. Lawler, I'll do anything you say. And I mean anything." She said, now on his lap, glazing into his eyes.

And all of the sudden

"Excuse me!" the English teacher, Ms. Guerrero shouted at the two.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" she kept shouting.

"I was just… just …just." Mr. Lawler kept babbling

"YOU WERE JUST NOTHING, YOUNG LADY, GET OUT OF THIS CLASS ROOM, NOW!" she screamed at Kelly Kelly.

As Kelly Kelly was running out of the classroom, Ms. Guerrero turned to Mr. Lawler.

"AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUSELF?"

"I need a cold shower." Mr. Lawler said in response.


End file.
